


The Fight

by Gumnut



Series: Anna Kent [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kidnapping, Pre-Series, Primary School, School, Younger Tracys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: Alan gets into a school yard fight and Scott gets called in as his guardian.
Series: Anna Kent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831375
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Fight  
> Sequel to ‘Career Day’  
> Second story in the Anna Kent series  
> Author: Gumnut  
> 16 Jun – 5 Jul 2020  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Teen  
> Summary: Alan gets into a school yard fight and Scott gets called in as his guardian.  
> Word count: 18,400  
> Spoilers & warnings: domestic violence (off screen), kidnapping  
> Timeline: During the year after Jeff’s disappearance  
> Author’s note: This is another one that was written in short spurts in random places, so the chapters are again small.  
> Many thanks to @onereyofstarlight @scribbles97 and @tsarinatorment for the reading, cheerleading and help when I’m whiningly stuck ::hugs::  
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.  
> -o-o-o-

This kind of phone call was one of Anna’s least favourites. It didn’t happen very often, but it had happened today and so the call had to be made.

She hit the numbers on the keypad and waited.

“Tracy Industries, New Zealand, how may I help you?”

“Oh, uh, hi. I’m Anna Kent with Kumeu Primary School. I need to speak with Mr Scott Tracy.”

There was silence a moment. “Please hold and I will put you through.”

She frowned as piano music danced down the line. She wondered where in the world her call might end up.

“Ms Kent, this is John Tracy, how may I help you?”

“Oh, hello, John!” She had to smile. She had met the man only a few weeks earlier when he presented for Alan at their Career Day. It had been one hell of a presentation. Then it occurred to her where John actually lived most of the time. Was she contacting Thunderbird Five?

A blink. Focus. This was serious. “I’m sorry, John, but I really need to speak to Scott regarding Alan.”

“I’m afraid Scott is out on a call at the moment. Can I take a message?”

Out on a call? An emergency? Well, she had kind of one of her own. “John, I’m afraid there has been an incident on the school grounds. This is urgent. I really need to speak to Scott.”

There was silence for another moment. John’s voice was clipped and professional. “Connecting you now.”

The line suddenly became full of noise. There was screaming in the background and an awful rumble. “Virgil! Stabilise that pylon!” A scratch and harsh breathing. “John, what did you say?”

“Mr Tracy?” So, her voice trembled a little. It wasn’t often she spoke to International Rescue, so obviously in action.

“Who is this?! John?!” An awful roar swelled up in the background. “Virgil! Get out of there!”

That shut her up immediately. She wished John had not put her through. The sounds were creating images in her mind that she had no wish to think too hard about.

She dropped her face into her hand and closed her eyes.

She waited.

Eventually, the sounds calmed down. Scott was talking quietly to someone when John’s voice came on the line. “Scott, Ms Kent is on the line for you.”

“Ms Kent?”

“Alan’s teacher.”

“Oh, put her through.”

“She’s on the line, Scott, she can hear you.”

“What?!” She heard him clear his throat. “My apologies, Ms Kent. How can I help you?”

All professional and polite. You wouldn’t have known that a moment ago, she swore, she’d heard the man panic at whatever had been happening to Virgil.

She couldn’t help herself. “Is Virgil okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. The bridge missed him.”

The bridge? “Um, good to hear. I’m afraid I need to speak to you about Alan. Do you have a moment? It is urgent.”

“What’s wrong?” Someone was yelling at someone else in the background.

“I’m afraid there was an incident on the school grounds today. Alan got into a fight and received some minor injuries. Are you able to come here as soon as possible?”

-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 2

“Injuries? What injuries? Details.” His tone was sharp and commanding and Anna could do little but obey.

“Nothing serious, Mr Tracy. Some bruising and a black eye. Unfortunately, Alan’s opponent received a broken nose. Both children have been attended by medical personnel. However, a parent or guardian should be here.”

There was silence for a moment, total silence. She had been cut from the feed or put on hold, but it only lasted for a matter of seconds.

The return of noise was sudden and disconcerting. “Give me fifteen, Ms Kent.”

“Of course.”

“Thunderbird One out.” And the line dropped dead.

She blinked. Okay, so that had to have been an automatic response from a busy man, but really? Wow.

She looked up and the wide blue eye staring at from across her desk. “He’s on his way.”

Alan dropped his gaze to the floor. “He’s gonna be so pissed.”

“Yes, well, this is a difficult situation, Alan. John said your brother was on a callout.” She wasn’t going to mention the bridge at all.

Alan’s head shot up and he winced. “There’s an incident? Oh, man, I’m toast.”

Anna’s lips thinned. She hoped Scott wasn’t one of those guardians who let his temper guide his actions. She had no wish to intervene unless she had to. “Alan, I doubt you are toast.”

“You don’t get it. Scott has been so busy lately. And I just made it worse.” His head dropped again.

Anna stood up and walked around the desk. Crouching down beside him, she touched his chin and gently turned his bruised face to look at her. “Now you listen here, young man. We will work this out.”

Alan sighed. “Yes, ma’am.”

Tracys were so polite, even when they were hurting.

-o-o-o-

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Scott Tracy strode into the Principal’s office. He was the picture of calm control, despite his uniform being more grey than blue and torn on one shoulder. Her eyes widened at the tear. It shows signs of hurried medical attention, dark stains on the material.

“Mr Tracy.” Anna rose from her seat as his eyes caught sight of her. She was shocked at the exhaustion in their previously bright colour. “I am sorry, I had to call you.”

His eyes darted from her face to Alan sitting in the chair on her right. “Alan!”

All concern at his possible reaction evaporated as the man was suddenly kneeling in front of her charge gently examining his face. “What happened?” Again with the commanding voice.

“Alan and Rory MacIntyre were found brawling behind the children’s toilet block this afternoon.

She found herself suddenly the focus of all that commanding attention. The dust in his hair made him look so much older. “Rory?”

“Yes. You may remember him from career day?”

“I do.”

“He was hurting Gemma, Scott! Said she couldn’t go into space ‘cause she was a girl! He pushed her!”

Mr Tracy’s attention was immediately drawn back to Alan. Shucking off one of his gloves, he reached up and gently touched his brother’s face examining the black eye. “And you intervened.”

“It was a situation, Scott.”

The older Tracy grunted, possibly in agreement.

“Mr Tracy, Rory’s parents have asked to speak with you regarding this incident.”

Again, those blue eyes grabbed her. “They have?” He stood up. God, he was tall. His hand flicked out and Alan grabbed it, standing up beside his brother.

“Uh, yes, sir. They are waiting inside the office.”

“Fine.” He took a step forward only to be interrupted by a blur of blue and green dashing through the door.

Virgil’s frown took in them all, only to narrow in on Alan. “Sorry, I’m late.”

-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 3

“I told you to go home.”

Virgil arched an eyebrow at his brother. “Yes, you did.” He then promptly ignored the glare Scott shot him and knelt in front of Alan.

“Hey, Allie. How are you feeling?”

Alan dropped his head. “I’m sorry, Virgil.”

“Don’t worry about that right now.” Virgil looked up at Anna. “He’s been seen by a doctor?”

“Yes, Mr Tracy. No signs of concussion. They let him go with an icepack for his eye. They recommended a follow up with your family doctor.”

“Oh, don’t worry. Grandma is already on the case.” She didn’t miss the small smile as Alan’s shoulders dropped even further.

“I am so dead.”

Eyes back to inspecting his little brother’s face, Virgil’s smile widened a little. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry, Allie. Only one or two bowls of homemade soup should do it.”

Alan groaned and Anna had a suspicion she was missing something.

Virgil raised a finger and passed it through Alan’s eyeline, checking his response. It was at that point Anna remembered that Virgil was a paramedic.

Well, yeah, International Rescue, Anna.

But whatever result Alan gave his brother seemed to satisfy Virgil enough. The dusty man pushed himself to his feet and face Scott who was still frowning at him. “He appears okay, except for the eye.”

Anna had the distinct impression more was being communicated than was being said. The two brothers standing staring at each other, though Scott’s expression as he looked down at Virgil was definitely more glare than stare.

“Where’s Two?”

“Safe. Where’s One?”

“At the GDF base, as no doubt John told you.”

Virgil shrugged. “I had to compensate for speed. So sue me.”

Scott made an exasperated noise before turning to Anna. “I’m sorry, Ms Kent, you were saying before we were so rudely interrupted?”

Virgil rolled his eyes.

Okay, not commenting on that.

“Mr and Mrs MacIntyre are waiting for us inside the office.”

At that bit of information, Virgil straightened, his eyes darting between Anna, Scott and Alan.

Scott’s lips thinned. “Okay, let’s do-“

A child tore through the door. “Oh! Ms Kent! Where is Ms Enderberg? You have to see this!”

“Corby, take a deep breath.”

Anna moved towards the eighth grader. His eyes were wide and excited.

“There’s a Thunderbird on the Green! Thunderbird Two!”

She turned to look at Virgil. He shrugged and put on a helpless grin. “Oops?”

“You’re paying for the greenskeepers this time.” Scott was not impressed.

“I paid for them last time and it was your ‘bird that did it.”

“I told you to go home!”

“If you think I’m letting you loose after today, and that injury, in a school with a kid who punched Allie, you’re dreaming. Plus, I needed to check on Alan myself.”

“You’re not a doctor, Virgil.”

“But I am his brother as much as you!”

Okay, this was getting out of hand. “Gentlemen!”

Both Tracys froze. Alan was staring up at them with wide eyes.

“I don’t think this is the place for this discussion.”

“No, ma’am.”

“Sorry, ma’am.”

Anna blinked. Both men suddenly looked like a couple of kids in her class who had been caught out.

Fine. She could handle that. “As I said earlier, Mr and Mrs MacIntyre are waiting for us.

Alan was now staring up at her with some respect.

Well, a little respect never hurt.

“If you would come this way...”

She led them to the office door.

-o-o-o-


	4. Chapter 4

Anna knocked on the door and Deidre called her in.

Deidre Enderberg was an interesting character. She excelled at her job as principal of their small school, but she had an odd addiction to scarves...of all kinds. Today she was wearing one in her hair, the bright orange floral wrapped around her strawberry blonde hair, holding it up in a messy bun atop her head.

“Ms Kent...oh, Mr Tracy...” She stood up from behind the desk, her well cut orange suit jacket gaping open to show the green floral shirt beneath it. Walking around on heels that hurt Anna’s feet just by looking at them, she held out a hand to Scott.

Even covered in dust and injured, the Commander managed to conjure that smile of his enough to cause her boss to blush. “Ms Enderberg.”

“I’m sorry we have to meet again under such circumstances.” She nodded towards her desk where Mr and Mrs MacIntyre were sitting. Anna sighed internally. It appeared Mr MacIntyre’s mood had not improved at all. Rory sat in his mother’s lap curled up. She was stroking his hair.

It took Deidre a few extra moments to realise there was a second Tracy in the room. She blinked. But Virgil took a step forward. “I’m Virgil Tracy, ma’am. One of Alan’s older brothers.” He held out his hand.

“Oh, pleased to meet you.” She shook his hand firmly before turning to the other set of parents. “This is Mr and Mrs MacIntyre, Rory’s parents.”

Scott nodded, his expression neutral. Virgil eyed him a second before stepping forward, his hand out. “Pleased to meet you, Mr MacIntyre.”

The bearded man stood up, dark eyes assessing both Tracy brothers. Every line in his body was hostile.

“Your boy hit my son.”

Deirdre moved, making her presence known between Virgil and MacIntyre. “Now, Mr MacIntyre as we discussed, there were extenuating circumstances.”

Those eyes turned to Deirdre, and Anna had the urge to step in protect her boss. “You said, Principal Enderberg.” The name was said with such derision it curdled the air. “I said otherwise.”

Virgil had withdrawn his offered hand and Anna could see the professional come to the fore. It was like a physical change. Gone was the smiling brother and in its place a powerful emergency responder.

But it was the Commander stepping forward who took her breath away. Scott moved just far enough to bodily intervene between Deidre and MacIntyre. The man’s height was dwarfed by the IR operative…and he knew it.

“Mr MacIntyre, I believe we need to clarify the circumstances around the incident. I have enough faith in my brother to know that he would not start a fight without sufficient reason.”

The man snarled up at Scott. “He broke my son’s nose!”

“And your son gave Alan a black eye. The question still remains…why?”

She had to give it to the Commander, his expression was stony calm despite the dust, the injury and the…asshole.

Okay, okay, it was unprofessional of her and disrespectful of a student’s parents, but every interaction she had ever had with that dark pile of aggression had been bad.

Disrespectful at best, down right rude at worst.

Mrs MacIntyre, on the other hand, hardly ever said a thing. Meek and quiet, Anna was surprised the woman was even here.

The part of her who read those kind of romance novels that she would deny if ever asked, was quite happy to have not only one but two Tracy brothers in the room. If even half of what was said about them in the media was true, it was likely Mr MacIntyre was about to be politely put in his place.

But then that left Rory. Rory was ratty at times, loud and a handful, but considering his father, she understood why. Despite his bravado and need to prove himself, he wasn’t a bad kid – she didn’t think any kids truly were. He just needed guidance and confidence in himself.

But with a father like that, it would be hard earned.

MacIntyre glared up at Scott, obviously refusing to be drawn in conversation by the Commander. He shifted his feet as if to bolster his confidence.

What?

“Who do you think you are?”

Commander Tracy blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Your boy broke my Rory’s nose. Then you have us here waiting for half an hour. Fortunately, Rory has seen a doctor in that time or there could have been serious implications.”

Scott just stared at him.

The shorter man flared. “Well, are you going to answer me?”

“I owe you no excuses, Mr MacIntyre.”

“Then you, boy.” He glared at Alan who had drifted to the back of the group beside Anna. “Explain yourself!”

The result was immediate. Both Scott and Virgil stepped in front of their little brother. “You will address your questions to me.” The Commander’s lips were tight and his frown dangerous.

Hell, this could get bad.

Anna eyed Deidre, and the principal moved back around her desk. “Gentlemen, please keep this civil. We are adults and should be examples for our children.”

Of course, that only turned the angry man onto Deidre. “I want answers! That boy seriously injured my son and I want him punished.”

“Not going to happen.” Scott’s voice was calm, but edged with strength.

The man’s head snapped around so hard, Anna was surprised it didn’t fall off. A step towards his wife and he literally yanked his son off her lap and shoved him forward. Anna had to force herself not to step in and take the boy from his father’s hands as Rory let out a whimper and burst into tears.

This time it was Virgil who reacted. The responder stepped in arms out, hands placating. “Hey, hey, take it easy. Your son’s injured.”

“By your boy! Look at what he did!”

And Virgil did, crouching down in front of Rory as he cried. Brown eyes inspected without touching. “Broken nose, likely minor, no deviation and he is breathing well. A bit of swelling, but rest and..” He directed his gaze up at MacIntyre. “…care and he will be fine.” Virgil pushed himself back to his feet smoothly.

MacIntyre’s grip on his son tightened and Rory let out a wail.

Virgil took a half a step closer. “Let the boy go.”

“He’s my son. I’ll do what I bloody want with him.”

Virgil took the remainder of that step. “I said, let the boy go.”

-o-o-o-


	5. Chapter 5

“Joseph, please.” Mrs MacIntyre came up behind her husband. Her hand hesitantly touched the man’s shoulder. “Remember last time.” Her voice was whisper quiet.

But it worked.

MacIntyre let go of Rory with just a little shove, enough to cause the crying boy to stumble. He ended up in his mother’s arms sobbing.

“Oh, stop your caterwauling, kid. I hardly touched you.”

That was the last straw. She had no hope of intervening now, but there would be an investigation. Her heart was breaking for Rory. His father’s conduct was unacceptable.

Virgil was still looming, MacIntyre staring defiantly up at him.

Scott’s hand appeared on Virgil’s shoulder. “Virg, let John handle this one.”

A pair of angry brown eyes turned to look at the Commander and, again, Anna had the distinct impression that something was being communicated between them without anything being said. A moment, Virgil’s shoulders relaxed and the man took a step back.

“You’re right, Scott.” But Anna didn’t miss the look of complete derision on the man’s face.

Time for her to take back control of the room. “I think the purpose of this meeting is to prevent any incidents like this from happening again.”

“Your boy injured mine. I demand an apology.”

Oh, for the love of...

“It wasn’t my fault!” And Alan slipped away from her, darting between his brothers. “Rory was being mean to Gemma and now you are being mean to my brothers.” Alan glared at the man. She would have thought ‘glared up’, but really Alan had hit that growth spurt age and there wasn’t much difference between their heights. “It’s you who are in the wrong, Mr MacIntyre and I am not going to apologise.”

Anna wasn’t sure what happened next, but a snarling Scott Tracy ended up well into the other man’s personal space and Alan was stumbling back towards Anna, well behind the two brothers.

“Why you-!” MacIntyre drew back a fist.

It never landed.

Virgil interceded between Scott and the angry man, one hand capturing the flying punch and holding it firm, while the other landed on Scott’s chest and nudged him away.

“Hey!”

Deidre hit the buzzer for security.

Perhaps Virgil’s intervention would have worked except for the fact that yes, Joe MacIntyre really was an asshole.

His other hand formed a fist and swung around to land a solid blow in Virgil’s ribcage.

“Virgil!” Alan moved and it took everything Anna had to grab him and hold him back as Scott Tracy pulled his brother out of reach of his assailant and dove in himself.

It was short, sharp and abrupt. MacIntyre was flipped as he tried to land a second blow, Scott catching it and using its momentum to throw the man to the floor. A twist, a gasp of pain on MacIntyre’s part and he was face down, Commander Tracy’s knee in the middle of his back.

A zip tie appeared from Scott’s uniform and the man was secured.

Alan was wriggling in her grip, struggling to go to Virgil who was standing but favouring his side.

She let him go.

Scott’s voice was harsh against the beat of her heart in her ears. “That was assault, Mr MacIntyre.”

“Get off my Daddy!” Rory tore away from his mother and threw himself at Scott.

Tears and uncoordinated fists had Scott raising an arm to protect himself. His injured arm.

“Rory!” Anna didn’t hesitate. “Rory, please.” She took a few random blows herself as she tried to herd the distressed boy away from the Commander. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, honey.”

He glared up at her all red eyes and distress, but the distraction worked, his attention drawn to her. “No! This is all your fault! You called him in!” And he struck out.

“Rory!” Anna glanced at his mother only to find her cowering, fearful eyes darting between her prone husband and her distressed son. Hell, there was something so wrong in this family. “Rory.” Anna grabbed at his fists and missed.

And then Alan Tracy stepped in.

-o-o-o-


	6. Chapter 6

“Rory, stop!” Alan stepped in between Anna and Rory as he screamed and flailed. “It’s not Ms Kent’s fault!”

“Alan!” Virgil grabbed for Alan and missed. Anna was vaguely aware of the wince that followed, but she suddenly had two boys flailing at each other to contend with.

Alan was far more controlled and, before she could grab Rory, Alan had his classmate’s wrists held tight.

“Let me go, you wiener!”

“Rory, stop it!”

“Your dad hurt my dad!”

“Scott is not my dad, he’s my brother! Your dad is fine. Look.”

Scott climbed off MacIntyre and dragged him to his feet. “You’ll pay for this, Tracy.” He caught sight of Alan holding Rory. “Get your hands off my kid!”

Anna stepped in and gently touched Alan’s shoulder. “Let him go, Alan.”

The youngest Tracy let out a sigh and let Rory go. To Anna’s surprise the distraught twelve-year-old didn’t immediately run to his father. Instead, he sought out his mother. “Mom? Mom, are you okay?”

Something in Anna’s heart broke.

She didn’t miss Scott’s eyes following the boy.

Mrs MacIntyre scooped up her son and clung to him.

Virgil stepped a little gingerly up to Alan. Scott’s eyes darted to him. “Virg, you okay?”

Virgil straightened up and winced. “Um, remember the bridge?”

Scott immediately became concerned. “You said it missed!”

“It did...mostly.”

“What the hell? Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Virgil grimaced. “You might want to let Mr MacIntyre go. I don’t think his arm is meant to bend that way.”

It was Scott’s turn to grimace as he obviously realised he was hurting the groaning man. “You’re going down, Tracy.” And the asshole had the nerve to kick Scott in the ankle just a security finally burst in.

Deidre was apoplectic. “Where have you been?!”

The room was suddenly full of people. Anna found her heart beating loudly in her ears and her hands shaking. Virgil had his arm around Alan’s shoulders, bending awkwardly to speak to him. Scott handed over MacIntyre to two police officers, made the briefest of reports before excusing himself and beelining for Virgil.

Virgil backed into a chair and sat down; his arm wrapped around his belly.

Scott knelt beside him as Alan hovered. She couldn’t hear what the older brothers were saying over the roar in her ears.

Alan’s voice, much higher pitched. “Is he going to be okay?”

Scott reached out and placed a hand on Alan’s arm. He nodded and said something quietly.

“But what about you?”

Again, that head nodded, blue eyes catching blue eyes with an intensity she could feel from across the room.

“Are you okay, Anna?” She jumped, as if forced back into her own body.

Deidre’s scarf was a little askew.

“I’m…” Was she okay? No. Could she afford to crack up? No. She forced her trembling hands behind her back and drew in a shaky breath. “I’ll be okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” She forced the tremble out of her voice. “Yeah, I’m good.” She could crack up later, probably in her bathroom, probably under the shower.

A squeeze of her arm and Deidre hurried over to Mrs MacIntyre and Rory huddled in the far corner of the room, her bright voice ever so sombre.

Joe MacIntyre was dragged towards the exit by the two police officers. His expression was as mean and defiant as ever as his eyes latched on to the close-knit group of brothers. “You’re going to regret this, Tracy. You and your stupid kid!”

The thought of what that man had done to his son and his now threatening Alan…Anna’s body provided her with a rush of new adrenalin. She had to fight not to go over there and punch the man’s lights out.

Ah, what the hell. She did stomp over and stood in front of him, halting his egress from the room. Lowering her voice so none of the youngsters could hear her, she stared into those dark uncaring eyes and hissed at him. “You are an asshole, Joe MacIntyre, and it is you who are going to regret this…for the rest of your life.”

“You willing to take me on, bitch?” His eyes narrowed. “You keep away from me and my boy.”

Oh, she wanted to scratch those eyes out of his head.

“Ms Kent?”

And Commander Tracy was standing beside her. God, the man was a walking tower.

The police officers took advantage of her sudden distraction to lead MacIntyre out of the room. Damnit, she should have kicked him in the shins.

“Anna?” His voice was soft.

What?

Oh.

“I’m sorry, Mr Tracy. How can I help you?”

He eyed her a second. “Alan wanted to know if you were okay.”

Blink. “Oh, I’m fine.” Wow, she could lie through her teeth. “How’s Virgil?” Another thought. “How are you? Rory packed quite a punch on your injured arm.”

He frowned a moment, twisting his shoulder slightly to expose the now reddening bandage through the tear in his uniform.

Anna’s eyes widened. “You’re bleeding!”

“It’s okay.” He dropped the arm as if throwing it from his mind. “I’m more concerned about Virgil. I need to grab some supplies from his ‘bird. Could you stay with Alan for a moment?”

A glance at the youngest Tracy talking earnestly with Virgil, and she nodded. “Okay.”

A small smile and a nod, and he dashed out the door.

-o-o-o-


	7. Chapter 7

“It was just bruising, I swear.”

“Yeah, well now it is broken.”

“I didn’t expect to have fight anyone.”

“It was a bridge, Virgil. A metal and concrete bridge.”

“It missed me!”

“Not enough!”

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

“It’s my job to worry.”

“No, it is not. You worry too much. You didn’t need more.”

“Let me be the judge of that. I’m responsible.”

“No, I’m responsible for myself. It was my judgment call.”

“Dad said-“

“Dad isn’t here! It’s just us. It was my call!”

Anna didn’t think it was possible for blue eyes to light on fire, but there they were. “As I was saying...” Each word enunciated sharply and clearly and ever so much the Commander. “Dad put rules in place for a reason. Reporting all injuries...all injuries, Virgil, regardless of severity, is mandatory. Command cannot be governed correctly without all the information available. You made a poor call.”

Hmm, apparently, brown eyes were just as flammable. “Then perhaps you should start following them yourself, Commander.” The title was said with a combination of snarl and contempt. “You left the danger zone, flying with an injured shoulder when, if you had waited five more minutes, I could have transported you without you having to move that shoulder and treated it correctly at the same time!”

“Sure, with your broken rib.”

“It wasn’t broken!”

“Gentlemen!”

Both operatives startled, apparently too absorbed in their argument to remember where they were. Those fiery eyes turned to Anna and she had to steel herself to go up against them. “This is neither the time or place to be discussing this.” School teacher tone and she gestured with her eyes in the direction of Alan whose expression was fearful.

Both men immediately wilted, Virgil, still sitting in the chair, with another wince.

On the far side of the room Deidre was talking to Rory and his mother. The remnants of security still hovered.

Alan was pale.

“A bridge? A falling bridge? Where were you guys?”

Virgil answered and received a glare from Scott in payment. “Hong Kong. The sea connection bridge with Macau was destabilised by a shipping collision.”

Anna stared. They had been in China? Scott had taken only fifteen minutes to get there to New Zealand. She had heard International Rescue was fast, but bloody hell.

None of the brothers noticed her incredulity at the feat. Alan was still staring at Virgil. “And it fell on you.”

“It missed.”

“Mostly.”

“I’m okay, Allie.”

The grunt from Scott as he stared at the scanner he had retrieved from the Thunderbird, was noncommittal.

“Should I call an ambulance?”

That earned her three stares of incredulity. Admittedly, it was comparable to calling an ambulance for an ambulance, but it was obvious and logical.

“No, Ms Kent, we have our own resources, thank you for the thought.” A sigh. “Virgil is at least partially correct. His injury is minor. We can attend to it.”

Virgil’s eyes darted to his eldest brother. “Thank you.”

Scott snorted. “Don’t thank me. You’re the one who is going to have to run the Grandma gauntlet.”

Virgil groaned, but apparently it was amusing because a small smile appeared on Scott’s face.

She was grateful. It lessened the tension and reassured her somewhat that yes, everything was going to be okay.

That was until a new figure walked quietly into the room. Asian, shorter than both Scott and Virgil. A frown on his face.

Two of the brother’s eyes widened, their expressions wary.

Alan took one look at the man before breaking away and grabbing him in a hug. “Kyrano!”

-o-o-o-


	8. Chapter 8

The newcomer nudged Alan away from his embrace gently. An eyebrow arched. “You are injured Mr Alan. Who is responsible?”

Anna was struck by the sudden stare that scoped the room for the perpetrator. She had the distinct feeling that should that stare locate the person responsible, they may be lasered out of existence.

“It’s nothing.”

That stare hit Alan between the eyes. “Lying does not become you, Mr Alan. The presence of Thunderbird Two also negates your claim. Mr Tracy?”

Scott flinched as he straightened. “Kyrano.” It was obvious he did not like the man addressing him that way.

“It is your name, Mr Tracy. You own it.”

“Yeah, well, at the moment, I wish I didn’t. There is no emergency, Kyrano. Just a parent/teacher meeting.”

“Complete with police attendance.”

“Rory’s dad hit Virgil.” Alan’s tone was both excited and worried.

Laser eyes hit Virgil who was still sitting hunched over. “Where is this person?”

“In police custody.”

Anna didn’t fail to note the possessive arm around Alan’s shoulders. Whoever this man was, he was important to the Tracys. Yet Alan had never mentioned him.

But there was tension in the room, from Scott in particular.

Anna had the distinct feeling she was intruding on something private.

It was Virgil who broke it as he pushed himself to his feet with a groan. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to go home.”

“Virgil.” Scott steadied him with a hand.

It was at that moment that Deidre led Mrs MacIntyre and Rory towards the door. Rory’s face was tearstained and red. He caught sight of Alan and broke away from his mother. Anna moved to intercept, but Kyrano beat her to it, stepping in front Alan, his expression forbidding.

Rory came to a screeching halt, suddenly fearful under that glare, but he pulled himself together and chose to spit vitriol from a distance. “You’ve had it, runt. You put my dad in jail again.”

“Rory!” Good kid, bad influences.

Anna took a step forward, but Rory shared his glare with her before returning it to Alan again, peering out from behind Kyrano. “You can’t hide forever.”

Scott bristled, but it was Kyrano who replied. “He will have no need to hide.” His gaze was calm, but there was something in those eyes. Rory took a step back.

Anna took the opportunity to gather Rory and direct him towards the door. She didn’t know who this Kyrano was, but there was something potential about him, something quite frightening. So, unlike the presence of the Tracys. Calm but threatening.

Almost creepy.

She bustled the upset boy from of the room, Rory protesting all the way. She thought Mrs MacIntyre might say something, but the woman was silent and sad, Deidre urging her on.

This family needed help. Anna ran through the government and volunteer agencies in her head trying to work out who to recommend.

“I’m fine, Scott. Let go!”

She turned to find Virgil making his way through the door, a hovering Scott behind him. “Ms Kent, Ms Enderberg, wait up a sec.”

It was unnerving to see the active man walking so stiffly. He pulled something out of his baldric and offered it to Ms MacIntyre.

It was a pink business card.

“If you need help. Contact that number, give my name as a referee and something will be done.” An indrawn breath and he clutched at his side. “Ma’am, I don’t know your story, but I know someone who is willing to listen and to find some help for you...if you are willing to take it.”

Ms MacIntyre didn’t look at him. She stared at her clasped hands.

“If not for yourself, then for your son.”

-o-o-o-


	9. Chapter 9

“If not for yourself, then for your son.”

Her eyes darted to him, fear in every line of the woman’s body. Slowly, ever so slowly, her hand reached out and took the square of glossy card. Her fingers rubbed the pink surface like it was a set of worry beads.

She didn’t say anything to Virgil, but her eyes were wide and scared.

A soft, reassuring rumble. “We can help you.”

A single nod was her only response.

Virgil must have seen it as a positive because he risked one more question. “Are you safe tonight?”

Rory was staring at his mother, his eyes darting to Virgil and back again.

The woman nodded and turned away.

Virgil’s lips thinned, his concern slipping into obvious worry. His eyes did not leave the hunched figure of Mrs MacIntyre as she clutched her son’s hand and, escorted by Deidre, left the building.

“John, you got it?” It was little more than a whisper under Virgil’s breath, but Anna heard it. “Good. Keep an eye on her.”

“Ms Kent, are you okay?” Scott was frowning at her and she realised she was standing in the corridor doing nothing much at all.

“Uh, yeah, fine.” She resisted the urge to rub her hands all over her face and scream into the ether.

That earned her an even deeper frown, but he appeared to accept her word for the moment at least. “Alan may not be in for a couple of days. I suspect our grandmother will want to give that eye some time to heal. If there is any work he needs to catch up on, please forward it to the usual email address.

“Of course.”

He continued to frown at her, worry in those blue eyes. “You may also get a call from our lawyer. If there is anything you need regarding this incident, don’t hesitate to contact me.” He held out a card to her.

Her fingers touched plastic as she took it, the IR symbol embossed into the surface.

“Of course.” She was suddenly ever so tired. Adrenalin spent, she desperately needed to just sit down and, well, probably cry. But she was a professional...a professional, damnit. She drew in a calming breath. “Same here. If there is anything you or Alan need from me, don’t hesitate to ask.” She turned to her young student who had crept out of the principal’s office, creepy Kyrano in tow. “Do you have all your homework?”

The one blue eye that wasn’t swollen widened a little and Alan dashed over to the reception desk where he had stashed his bag earlier. A zipper and a moment of rifling through its contents and he threw a ‘yes’ in her direction.

“The project on South America is due by Friday, however, you can have an extension until Monday. Let me know if you have any problems. You can email it in if you are not back at school.”

“Yes, Ms Kent.”

She eyed him. “I hope you feel better soon.”

“I will. Thank you, Ms Kent.”

She had the urge to hug the youngest Tracy. He was such a good kid. Eager to learn, ever so polite, smart and despite occasionally showing his next older brother’s rapscallion tendencies, just a good young man in the making.

But considering the influences he had at home, it was no wonder. Not like poor Rory. Again, she ran through the local agencies in her mind. There had to be some help out there for him and his mother.

There was a stifled groan from Virgil and she looked up to find the man had obviously moved the wrong way. Scott’s response was immediate. “Okay, time to go.” He began herding his brother out the door. “Thank you, Ms Kent. We’ll be in touch.” Kyrano put his hand on Alan’s shoulder and the four men moved as one out the door and into the schoolyard.

It was late afternoon and the grounds should have been empty.

If it wasn’t for the massive presence of Thunderbird Two parked on the Green. A crowd of buzzing bystanders, possibly half the town, were hovering about the school fence.

Scott sent her a small smile and a nod in farewell before bustling Virgil out to the giant plane. Kyrano and Alan keeping in stride.

A hatchway extended down from the forward section and the Tracys climbed aboard. A matter of seconds and they were swallowed by the Thunderbird.

A few seconds later, the big ship’s VTOL engaged and she launched herself into the air in a flurry of hot wind. Her rockets fired with a mighty roar and then she was simply gone from the sky.

Anna blinked.

So bloody fast.

Eyes were staring at her from the crowd.

She turned and made her way back inside. Time to go home. She had a date with some cathartic tears.

-o-o-o-


	10. Chapter 10

She spoilt herself that night. A nice long bath, takeaway and a good book curled up in bed. She desperately needed to distract her mind from the expression on Rory’s face.

There were tears. A few for release, some of sorrow and a couple due to frustration at trying to work out how to help her student.

At one point she found herself searching the net regarding his father. What she found was minimal but far from encouraging.

She had to put it aside and leave it for work tomorrow.

As expected, neither boy was at school for several days. Alan handed in his work via email with a reassuring word that he would be back the following week and that his Grandma said his eye should be better within a fortnight.

Anna stared at the letters on the screen for a full minute wondering exactly where Alan was writing from. His and Gordon’s enrolment listed them as both residents of Kumeu.

Yet she knew IR was in the South Pacific somewhere. Rockets just didn’t fit in suburban backyards.

She had jogged past the house they claimed to own and it was nice enough. Perfect garden, a little bigger than average, neat and tidy. Alan did walk home after school and she had no doubt that was where he went. But she had never seen a guardian other than Scott since Mr Tracy’s passing. Maybe that was where their grandmother lived? Three days later while on her morning jog the sight of Kyrano standing in that perfect garden, eyes tracking her as she approached, gave her an answer...and the heebee-jeebies. She waved a little hesitantly and received a single nod in return.

His eyes tracked her until she could no longer see him.

So, Alan stayed with Kyrano? She was so deep in thought she didn’t even see the person she collided with until she did.

“Oh, god, I am so sorry.” Neither of them had fallen, but she had hit hard.

Taking a step back she realised she had nearly bowled over Gordon Tracy.

“Hey, Ms K!”

“Gordon?” Her muscles sung with blood flow, her chest panting just enough to know she was getting the exercise level she needed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you.”

“Eh, my fault, too. Was thinking. How are you doing?”

A blink. “I’m good. How is Alan?”

“Sporting one hell of a shiner. He has documented it extensively.”

“Documented?”

“Well, there comes a time in a boy’s life where he earns his first shiner...”

“Gordon!”

“What?”

Her flat-eyed glare communicated enough. He had a lot of experience reading it.

“Hey, what did I do?”

“I can guess.”

He grinned with just enough mischief to know that he had probably convinced Alan that a black eye was a medal of honour or some such.

“You are incorrigible.”

That just made his grin widen. “Yeah. I am.”

He was wearing the ever-predictable tracksuit and carrying a bag no doubt full of swimwear and accessories. “How goes the training?”

“Perfectly. Your excellent Aotearoa has world class training facilities just a few miles thataway and I am making extensive use of them.”

“So, you are staying here with Mr Kyrano?”

“Kyrano? Yeah, me, Tin and Allie hang together when Scott, Virg and Johnny are being all heroic. Kyrano puts up with us.” He frowned. “Have you met Kyrano? He’s not one for easy introduction.”

She could agree with that.

“Yes, he appeared at the school after the altercation between your brothers and Mr MacIntyre.”

Gordon grunted at that.

“How’s Virgil?”

“Making me glad I’m on this Island and not that one.”

Her query must have appeared on her face because he followed up that statement immediately. “Virgil hates being grounded and grounded he is. Which means he is a cranky ass. John’s had to come down to assist Scott and isn’t any happier. Scott’s worried about Virgil, Alan and now John as well because...” A frown. “...well, because he is John and not Virgil, I guess. But in any case, Tracy Island is Cranky Island and I’m quite happy to be here, thank you very much.”

Blink. “So, Alan is on the Island.”

“Yep, leaving me and Tin to some blissful peace and quiet.” Gordon appeared very happy about that.

She had no idea who Tin was and she wasn’t going to ask.

“If you see any of them, give them my best. I’m looking forward to having Alan back in class.”

“Sure, will do. And same to you Ms K.” Gordon’s grin was truly an infectious thing.

“Thank you, Gordon.”

His grin just got wider as he turned to resume his walk towards that house. “Nice seeing you again.” He spun and started walking backwards. She suddenly had waggly finger guns waving at her. “You know, don’t be a stranger. You were one of the cool ones.” A pause punctuated by distracted finger firearms. “You know what, you should ask Virg to show you some of his fireworks. That would help him out of his grump and add a whole new dimension to science class.”

She smiled. “We’ve already done that component for this year, Gordon. Alan showed me the recording of you running down the beach with your pants on fire.”

The finger guns froze. “He did?” He eyed her. “You or the whole class?”

Her smile split into a grin. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

His flat eyed glare showed that she had managed to teach him at least something at some point. “I guess he still has one eye available.”

“Gordon.” His name was pure warning.

“I’m kidding.”

“You better be.”

“Hmph.”

She may have to email Alan a heads up.

“Okay then, invite Virg in to discuss his eco-internal combustion engine. The grease monkey would love it.” His eyes widened. “Or the theory of clockwork. Big bro is a secret steampunk. Give him some cogs and gears and he’ll play all day. All that engineering design stuff is his jam.”

“Because he’s an engineer?”

“Well, yeah, but mostly because he could do with a distraction.”

“He’s injured.”

“One broken rib.”

“Isn’t one enough?”

Gordon shrugged. “Not enough to stop him from driving everyone up the wall.”

“He was protecting your brother.”

“Of course, he was. And now he is doing his best to convince Scott that that life is no longer worth living.”

“Gordon...”

“Hey, it’s only a suggestion. Get him out of our hair, give you a free demonstration. He even has a clockwork chicken.”

“A clockwork chicken?”

“Yeah, he said he needed something to cross the road.” Gordon’s grin was massive.

Anna just stared at him.

“What?” All grinning innocence.

“You haven’t changed a bit, have you.”

His grin just got wider.

-o-o-o-


	11. Chapter 11

Alan returned to school the following Monday. The classroom was full of rumours, of course, regarding the now green eye.

To her surprise, Alan did not react the way she expected. There were no heroic tales of battle or who punched who. Instead, he kept quiet about it, many of the questions went unanswered.

This led to more rumours, tales of hidden conspiracies, that perhaps Rory was in jail, or that Alan had been out on a rescue. This last was postulated by Gemma, which while well meant, since she was the one Alan had been defending at the time and knew the full story, led to less heroic tales that included Alan’s brothers and anger.

And Anna was only getting the edges of the rumour mill. After all, what kid would tell the teacher anything.

It all came to a head when she was notified by Rory’s mother via a short email that her son would be returning to school the following Monday. To have Rory enter the scene with such vitriol bouncing around the classroom would be unacceptable.

So, she brought forward the class on human rights, government and the freedoms of the individual.

And arranged for the ‘educational edition’ of the latest popular video game, Star Empire, to be available on the class servers.

That nipped most of the chatter in the bud on Thursday and by the following Monday, it was all ‘who is conquering who’, ‘who was a dictator, who was a benign sovereign, who was giving democracy a go’ and who owned what solar system with all the precious metals in it.

A sad and quiet Rory slipped back into class and was barely noticed. Alan glanced at him as he walked in the door and the youngest Tracy made sure he was busy doing something for a good part of the morning.

The class had Bob for Phys. Ed. in the afternoon. Anna had spoken to the man last Friday regarding the issue between the two boys and she trusted him to handle it well. The sports field was where vulnerabilities often surfaced and Anna wanted to make sure this one didn’t.

It also gave her a free period to catch up on marking. The bane of all teaching was the bucket load of marking to be done. She didn’t hate it, but it did challenge her at times with its quantity.

Consequently, the classroom was empty when Deidre knocked on the door, a stranger beside her.

“Anna, this is Jack Dunning, the Tracy family lawyer.”

A blink and she shook his hand. “Kia ora, Mr Dunning. “The man was barely as tall as she was, balding and decked out in glasses and a suit that appeared well worn.

“Nice to meet you, Ms Kent.” His smile was genuine enough, his Kiwi accent obvious.

She frowned a little. “Same.”

“Ma’am, Scott Tracy has asked me to investigate the circumstances that led to Joseph MacInytre’s attack on Virgil Tracy at the recent parent/teacher meeting. Apparently, you were a witness.”

“Yes, I was there.”

“Mr Tracy is concerned regarding the safety of Mr MacIntyre’s wife and child should he be released prior to trial for his offence.”

Anna swallowed. “Okay.”

And there followed a number of questions, only some of which she was able to answer. She was no law student, but the questions became very specific and Mr Dunning’s eyes very sharp despite his overall unassuming appearance.

“Mr Dunning, there is a limit as to how much information I am willing to divulge to a third party. Rory’s performance in class and his relationships with other children are personal information. While I’m sure Mr Tracy has good intentions, I’m not able to give you the information you are requesting.”

Those eyes sharpened at her even more. “Ms Kent, this is for the wellbeing of one of the children in your care.”

“I am aware of that. However, as no doubt you know, privacy laws exist for a reason. Certain information cannot be obtained without the correct procedure.” Procedures the man had to know, so why was he flouting them?

“Thank you for your assistance, Ms Kent.” He closed up his tablet and stood. “I will be in contact. As a witness, we may need to ask you to appear in court. Would you be willing?”

Uh... “I’ll need some time to consider my answer to that question.”

His eyes held hers for a moment before breaking off calmly. “Certainly. As I said, I will be in touch.” With a nod of his head at both Anna and Deidre, he turned and left.

Deidre shot Anna a frown before hurrying after him, no doubt to escort him out of the building.

Anna sat down with a thump, letting the air rush out of her lungs. Her eyes peered out the window to the Green where only a matter of weeks ago, Thunderbird One had landed with all its majesty. That day had been an eye opener. The five brothers were a fascinating family. Scarred by tragedy, yet strong despite it.

Gordon’s grin from the previous afternoon danced across her mind and she couldn’t help but smile.

But she had to remind herself to be wary. They were five brothers, but they were also one of the most powerful families on the planet.

And she was only a teacher in a small school who cared about her students.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. She gave the class a free hour after PE and most disappeared onto their tablets and into Star Empire.

Rory did not. He clung to his desk and his notebook, scribbling something down almost furiously. She noted that his usual cronies...she would say friends, but she suspected that today was going to prove the difference in nomenclature...hung apart from him on the other side of the room, sometimes whispering and pointing in Rory’s direction.

She kept an eye on them for some time and the activity continued. It was obvious that Rory was aware of the issue, but he did not acknowledge the boys.

Which was both a good thing and seriously worrisome.

She was about to get up and put an end to the harassment when Alan Tracy, green eye and all, stood up and putting his tablet down, walked over to the group and loud enough for the whole room to hear asked them what their problem was.

Jonathon, the usually second in command of the group and obviously using the opportunity for a coup, stood up. “What’s it to you, Tracy?”

“You leave Rory alone.”

Anna stood up and strode across the room. “Gentlemen, what is the problem?”

“Ask him, he’s the one with the issue.” Jonathon was usually second in the pecking order for a reason.

“Ms Kent, they were harassing Rory.”

“I was aware of the issue, Alan.”

“Then why didn’t you fix it?”

Straight and to the point. She could see echoes of the Commander in his littlest brother.

“Alan, thank you for your concern, please return to your activity.”

She earned a stubborn frown for that, but he turned and with a frustrated air, stomped back to his tablet.

Anna turned to the three boys. “Jonathon, you’re over there. Steve, you’re in the far corner, Emmett you are beside my desk. Bullying of any kind is unacceptable behaviour in this classroom. You know that. You signed the conduct contract. I will be sending you each an extra set of math problems in a moment; you can spend the rest of the hour tackling them.”

That prompted a bunch of groans, but they knew they had been caught out and they respected her enough to comply.

Rory studiously continued to scribble in his notebook.

Alan was eyeing her from across the room as were a few other students.

Anna sighed and returned to her desk.

-o-o-o-

The incident was noted in the back of her mind, but she put it down to class politics and a reshuffling of the order in the room. Rory would likely be the better for not associating with other disruptive students during this time and she felt it could be a step in the right direction if handled correctly.

Unfortunately, on the way home, she discovered that wasn’t going to be the case.

Kumeu had been under heavy development for some years. New streets, old streets renewed, lots of construction and empty plots in progress. She was driving past such a plot not far from the school when she saw two very familiar faces.

Rory and Alan were yelling at each other standing in the middle of weeds and broken brickwork.

She had no obligation to stop, but she did anyway and she was out of the car and hurrying over just as Rory gave Alan the first shove. “Leave me alone, you bloody do-gooder.”

“Rory!” Her voice was harsh and it startled the young boy. His eyes shot to her and widened. The fear that appeared there was extreme.

Hell, she didn’t want him scared of her. “Rory, it’s okay.”

“Ms Kent!” Alan screamed her name.

But she didn’t have time to respond as a footstep behind her turned into a blinding pain in her head. The world wobbled and she cried out.

Both Rory and Alan were yelling.

She took a step towards them.

“Goddamnit!” It was a rough, deep voice. She tried to turn, but something came down hard on her head again, swamping it with more pain and taking her away.

-o-o-o-


	12. Chapter 12

“Ms Kent?” Sobbing. “Please, Ms Kent, wake up.”

A wall of pain. A harsh indrawn breath.

“Ms Kent!”

She was lying on something hard. Dust? Stale and mouldy. It climbed up her nostrils and forced a sneeze.

That rattled her head and had her whimpering. “Ow, ow, ow...” She tried to put her hands to her head, but they were snagged, caught behind her back and she couldn’t move them. “Ow.” It trailed off into a sob.

“Ms Kent!”

Rory? She forced her eyes open to a blurry outline of a room. She was lying on the floor. A blink and she forced herself to focus. Old carpet. Nylon fibres and dust.

A terrified Rory lay in front of her, his expression terrified and tear-stained.

“Ms Kent?”

She found her voice. “Rory?” Dry and parched with that same dust. “What happened?” She dragged at her memory, but last she remembered was driving home from school.

“He hit you hard.”

“Who?”

Rory’s voice crumpled. “Uncle James.”

“Uncle James?” Her head was jelly. She wasn’t much of a drinker, but this was the worst hangover she had ever had.

“Dad’s brother.”

She stared at Rory. Joe had a brother?

And he had hit her. Where? How?

“Where are we?”

“I don’t know. I was so scared. He hit Alan and said that if I didn’t behave, he would do the same to me.”

Alan? Alan Tracy? Her eyes widened. “Alan’s here?”

Rory nodded. “On the bed. He went nuts. Kicked Uncle James in the balls. Bit the other guy. Screamed like crazy.” Rory’s lips wobbled. “They hit him so hard.”

Oh god.

The bed was too high to see over from this angle. She stretched herself, but it was obvious her hands and legs were tied.

Rory was leaning against the wall, but was obviously as restrained as she.

God, her head hurt. She held back another groan.

Pull it together, Anna. Your kids need you.

She was bloody terrified.

Biting her lip both against the pain in her head and the fear that threatened to overwhelm her, she awkwardly pushed herself into a sitting position.

Nausea crawled up her throat and she closed her eyes, desperate not to empty her stomach then and there.

“Ms Kent?”

She mumbled.

“Ms Kent, please don’t fall asleep again. I’m scared.”

“I...I won’t, Rory.” She wanted to promise, but it wasn’t in her.

The wave of nausea washed away, leaving her spent and limp, but at least her stomach wasn’t on the floor. Rory was barely holding it together. His teacher puking everywhere probably wouldn’t improve the situation.

But Alan...she needed to check on Alan.

It was difficult, but she managed to snake her way over to the bed and prop herself onto her knees to get enough height to see over the edge.

Alan lay there quietly. Too quietly. Blood dripped sluggishly from a cut on his forehead. His healing eye was almost grey, his skin so pale.

There was blood in his hair.

“Alan?” Her voice trembled and she had to clear her throat. A little louder. “Alan.” He didn’t respond and her heart hurt.

“He won’t wake up. I tried.” Rory’s voice was desperate.

“Alan?” Please? She couldn’t even reach out with a hand to touch him. All that energy, all that curious spark, such potential, such intelligence... “Alan?”

Please wake up.

-o-o-o-


	13. Chapter 13

It took calm. Or as close as she could get.

Alan lay there unconscious. Rory was tied up and terrified.

She had a responsibility to her students. Hell, she had a responsibility as an adult to two young children.

Hurt, young children.

Her heart broke even more.

But now was not the time for hysterics.

Lip still trembling, she forced herself to focus.

She had played enough strategic computer games, read enough books, watched enough movies and even worse, seen enough newscasts to know escape would be a good idea.

There was, of course, the ‘do what they say’ option, but one key bit of information terrified her more than anything.

Rory knew the person responsible. She now knew the person responsible.

Rory may be a relative to that person, but she was not. The motivation behind this attack was unknown, but considering their assailant’s identity, she could make several guesses, none of which were on the positive outcome side of things.

And Alan...member of a billionaire family...the possibilities just multiplied into the dark, dank depths of human ugliness.

Her bonds were tight and refused to give no matter how she wriggled to the point of pain. Even her attempt to get her hands around to the front of her body failed.

She was no movie heroine.

The room held a cupboard and a tall set of drawers as well as the bed. The building was old. The damaged plasterboard walls were a dirty grey colour. There were paler patches where furniture had been removed. The only light came from a partially boarded up window coated in cobwebs.

“Rory, have they spoken to you?”

“Uncle James told me to shut up and to...to grow up and stop crying like a baby.” Which hadn’t worked because Rory started crying again.

“Hey, honey...” God, she wished she had her hands. So much relied on her being able to reach out and hug him. “Come here. Edge your way over and sit next to me.”

He stared at her a moment, a tear still running down his face. She wondered how many people in his life he had been able to trust. How many times he had taken the chance and been hurt because of it.

She cursed Joe MacIntyre to hell.

But his son tried again and with the smallest hint of vulnerability in his eyes, he inched his way across the smelly carpet to her side where she was leaning against the bed between Alan and the door.

“Lean on me, honey.”

One tousled head dropped gently against her shoulder and she lowered her cheek to rest on top. Neither of them said anything, but she hoped that her presence would be enough.

After all, she couldn’t promise him anything.

Just a moment and then she would start investigating the cupboards and drawers and looking for a way out.

Just a moment...

Her eyes closed.

Her head hurt so much.

Consciousness left her for what felt like just a second, but suddenly she was being yanked so hard her head snapped back on her neck.

It hurt and she cried out, her eyes opening to find a smelly, bearded man far too close to her face and with such disdain in his eye it curdled her stomach.

“Take care of it.” The words came from a second man. Grey suit, dark eyes. But then her sight was obscured by never-had-a-bath and an eager chuckle.

He began dragging her from the room.

Away from Rory and Alan.

No!

Rory let out a yell and was backhanded for it by grey suit. “I told you to shut up!”

NO!

Goddamnit! NO! An arm came within reach and she sunk her teeth it to it.

Stinky let out an awful screech and dropped her like a sack of potatoes. Her feet were still tied together, but she had thighs and thank god for solid shoes. She kicked out hard and there was a crunch as Doc Marten sole hit shinbone. Stinky hit the floor with a wail.

She shuffled away as fast as she could.

A gun appeared in front of her face. It was attached to a grey sleeve and those cold, uncaring eyes.

“I had planned to do this out of the sight of the children, but if you insist.”

This was her life.

This was it, all twenty-eight years of it.

The darkness of the barrel leached out her soul.

The man smiled.

A flicker of red light.

And the room exploded.

-o-o-o-


	14. Chapter 14

A whole wall disappeared. Brickwork, dust and aggravated plasterboard fell away under a swath of red light.

A figure in black and blue-grey leapt through the chaos and before Suit could react, a foot sent the gun flying, a fist impacted his face and he was down.

A shock of grey hair, those piercing eyes above a black sash, the iconic IR logo emblazoned and lit up. Kyrano stood over her.

She couldn’t breathe.

A blink and he was securing Grey Suit.

Another and Stinky was whimpering as he approached.

Dust got in her eyes.

Stinky was secured. Kyrano was through the door and into the rest of the house.

Bare seconds.

So fast.

“Ms Kent?”

She turned to find Scott Tracy emerging from the settling cloud, all blue uniform and worried frown.

Virgil, dressed up in some kind of mechanical suit stepped in behind him.

She blinked again.

She couldn’t breathe.

The late evening sun was clearing the dust and the room was lighting up in gold.

“Alan.” One word. She managed one word.

It was only one, but its impact was massive. Blue eyes combed the room and latched onto the limp, dust covered form on the bed. “Alan!”

Blurred movement. Gentle but gloved hands touched the boy’s face and any doubt, any thought that Alan might not get the care he needed was obliterated by the expression on his eldest brother’s face.

“Virgil!”

A rattling crash as the younger brother shed his mechanical suit, a scanner appeared in his hand and the flickering light lit up dancing dust. “Skull fracture, pressure building.” An indrawn breath. “No spinal injuries, but he needs a hospital.”

Alan.

A whimper escaped her throat.

“Ms Kent?” A small, scared voice and Rory was edging up against her as she lay on the dirty floor. She still couldn’t hug him and it all climbed up her throat, throbbing behind her eyes.

Scott Tracy gathered his youngest brother in his arms and lifted him ever so gently from the bed. Alan’s head rested on one blue suited shoulder and despite his unconscious state, Scott was murmuring soft words as he cradled him to his chest. Careful strides and the commander left the same way he had entered.

“Ms Kent.”

Virgil.

She could see his kind brown eyes through his helmet as he leant over her. She fixated on them. Let herself drift into them. She had nothing left.

“Ms Kent.” His figure blurred as the yellow light of the scanner flickered back and forth. “Anna.”

Anna.

She burst into tears.

A gloved hand brushed her hair out of her eyes as she cried. Kind words. “You’re safe now. An ambulance is on its way. You’re going to be okay.”

A laser cutter appeared with a flicker of red and the soft hiss of burning nylon cord as he removed first her bonds and then Rory’s.

Rory curled up against her side and finally, she could hug him. She pulled him in tight under one aching arm. Her head throbbed so much and settling dust stuck to her damp face.

Kyrano appeared again and his presence had her struggling for control. Virgil peered up at him.

“Building is secured. Three others all restrained. The GDF has been notified.”

“Thank you, Kyrano.”

“Alan?”

“Scott has him.”

Anna desperately tried to stop the tears, but her body wasn’t obeying her. It was as if she had sprung a leak under pressure. Her head shook with each sob and hurt even more.

That gloved hand, brushed her hair gently again before softly cupping the side of her head, keeping it still. Virgil’s voice crooned reassurance and she clung to it.

A siren in the distance.

Dust.

Her eyes closed involuntarily.

“Anna.” Ever so soft and deep he beckoned her to stay awake.

But she was no heroine.

And she had nothing left.

-o-o-o-


	15. Chapter 15

She wasn’t sure how much time passed after that. She faded in and out. Kind hands. Numbers. Names. Reassurance. It all spun away at some point and she finally slept.

Anna woke surrounded by a hospital pillow, sheets and the soft murmur of staff in the distance.

A blink and blur. Another blink. White. Blue. The sterile smell of a busy hospital.

“Anna?” A familiar voice to her right. She turned her head and found her sister sitting next to her bed.

Another slow blink. “Dee?”

“Hey, Sis.” A gentle hand reached out and touched her shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

How was she feeling?

“Head hurts.”

“Yeah.” Dee bit her lip. “They hit you pretty hard.” And there was moisture in her sister’s eyes.

Anna frowned. “I’m okay, Dee.”

“Could have fooled me.”

But then dots connected in her painful brain. “Alan! Rory!” She turned in the bed and grabbed her sister’s hand. “Where are they?”

A soft knock on the door answered before her sister could say a thing. A red head slipped in the crack that appeared. “Ms Kent?”

Another blink and a tight throat. “Mr Tracy?”

A familiar space suited body followed that head and a random thought had her wondering if he ever got to wear anything else. Beside her, Dee straightened up where she sat.

Yeah, Tracys had that effect.

“Alan and Rory?” Screw manners. She needed to know.

A small smile as he approached on soft feet, all lithe and glidey.

Glidey?

God, her head hurt.

“Alan is in recovery. There was an operation, but he is expected to have a full recovery with a little time and TLC.”

TLC? She sank back into the bed. Those closed, non-responsive eyes, his limp body, the images haunted her. “Good.” Little more than a whisper. “Rory?”

“We’ve arranged some care for him and his mother.”

He took a step closer to the bed as if unsure of his welcome. “Scott would have come, but he has his hands full with Alan and Virgil.”

“Virgil?” Soft brown eyes, soft touch, soft voice...

“He’s okay.” John held up a reassuring hand. “Just stubborn and in pain.”

Her frown deepened. In pain? And she remembered the broken rib...and the mechanical skeleton and the wall...and him bending down to help her...oh, god.

“Sis, you okay?”

Was she okay? “No.” It came out as a sob.

Mr Tracy’s eyes widened as Dee stood up beside her, pulling Anna into a gentle hug.

He held up another hand and took a step back. “I am so sorry to intrude.”

“No! No, it’s okay, John, thank you.” She pushed herself up in the bed and the room spun. Oh, god, her head.

She tilted sideways. Her sister was saying something. John answered her. Two pairs of hands caught her.

Soft words. Ever so soft. She realised her eyes were closed. “Anna you have a concussion. You need rest.”

Rest? That sounded nice. John had a nice voice. Probably a good thing since he was The Voice Who Answers. Far, far up in the sky.

“Relax, Anna. You’re going to be fine.”

Such a lovely voice.

She let it carry her away.

-o-o-o-

“So how long have you been her twin?”

The question was punctuated by a rhythmic sound, like someone was bouncing a ball in one hand.

“Er, since we were born.” That was Dee at her drollest.

“You make a good point.”

“Who are you again?”

“Gordon Tracy, one of Ms K’s former stars of the classroom.”

Gordon Tracy a star? In the pool maybe, but in the classroom, he was a little devil.

“The fact she frowned the moment you said your name has me suspicious.”

“Facial tic of the unconscious?”

Anna stepped in on that one. “What are you doing here, Gordon?”

“Oooh, the beauty awakes.”

She frowned again and realised that the pain in her head had lessened considerably. Thank god for that. “Compliments will get you nowhere. What are you doing here?”

“Open your eyes and I will consider telling you.”

Open her eyes? Oh.

The light that flooded in had her wincing and blinking. Her head protested briefly, but settled.

Sure enough, Gordon sat beside her bed. On the other side, Dee was glaring at him.

“There you are, pretty brown eyes and all.”

She stared at him. “What?”

He held up his hands. “Hey, I just dropped in to see how you were doing. Alan’s awake and was asking. I rock up here and find that there are two of you.” He gestured to Dee. “Except one has purple hair. Looks quite groovy actually. You should try it, Ms K.”

She stared at him, trying to keep up with him with her sluggish brain. “Alan’s awake?”

The smile sobered just a little for a second before recovering at twice its brilliance. “You should see him. They had to shave half his head. With your sis and him in the same room, we could have a punk revival concert.”

She glanced at her sister. Dee was staring at Gordon, her mouth just that little bit open in...amazement? Befuddlement? Shock?

“Dee, meet Gordon Tracy, one of my former students.”

-o-o-o-


	16. Chapter 16

Gordon held out his hand over the top of Anna and grinned. Dee frowned with a ‘what the-?’ expression at Anna before shaking that hand.

“Pleased to meet you.” It was said in preference to a number of sentences, none of them polite. Her sister could restrain herself when necessary.

Anna had to smile. “He’s harmless.”

That earned her an inquisitive but somewhat miffed glare. “Harmless? Hmph.”

Her smile became a grin.

His glare only increased. “So, Ms K, how did I not know you had a twin sister?”

“Hmm, perhaps because I never mentioned it.”

“Why not?”

“Because it isn’t in the curriculum?” She was getting sick of peering up at everything. It was time to sit up.

She was stiff from lack of movement and Dee was there immediately, helping her shift position and untangling the IV line. A few grunts and finally the world was better aligned.

Gordon was wearing a purple tracksuit.

Interesting choice. And he had the nerve to comment on Dee’s hair?

“How is Alan?”

That sobered him and she almost felt sorry for bringing it up.

She had to know.

Carnelian brown eyes darted to hers, to her sister’s and back. “He’s awake, as I said. Swathed in bandages.” She lost eye contact as he looked down and her duty of care flared. Gordon was still a kid and his brother had been attacked and seriously injured. He hid it well under bluster and humour, but in that moment, she saw through it all.

She reached out and grabbed his hand.

But then what could she say? She didn’t know anything. She couldn’t say Alan was going to be okay...she didn’t KNOW.

But there was something she did know. “He’s strong, Gordon.”

Those eyes flashed a vulnerability that broke her heart. Gordon had lost his father just as much as Alan had. He was still a kid.

But it was hidden almost immediately, a sparkle appearing in its place. “Oh, I know he is. Especially after eating Grandma’s baked beans. I’ve shared a room with the guy.”

Anna smiled just a little and squeezed his hand.

Those eyes held hers in smart-assed defiance.

Quiet. “I’ll take your word on that one.”

He grinned. “Always a wise choice, Ms K.” And he turned to grin at Dee. “So, Ms K’s Sis, any embarrassing stories you can share? Alan needs cheering up and I would love to oblige him.”

Dee straightened in her seat. That baffled expression returned to her face. “You taught this guy?”

Anna snorted. “Tried to.”

“She did an excellent job, if I may say so myself.”

Anna rolled her eyes and lay back on the pillow, surprised she felt so exhausted already. She hadn’t even done anything.

“Anna?” Dee stood up.

Anna held up a hand. “I’m just tired. I’ll be fine.”

“They said you had a nasty concussion and that it would take time to right itself.”

Great.

“How much time?”

“They don’t know. It varies, apparently.”

Great. She was an impatient patient. Hated sitting around. She had too many things she wanted to do.

“You can come and stay with me and Deni, if you like.”

Deni and the dogs. Could be fun. She adored her sister and her partner.

But there were issues. “I’ll think about it.”

Gordon was eyeing the both of them. “I guess I’ll let you two work things out.” He stood up.

She let his hand go, but then something occurred to her.

“Gordon?”

He turned to her.

“I’ve got a funny story for you.”

Curiosity took him over. “Yes?”

“Guess what ‘Dee’ is short for.”

He stared at her before turning to Dee. “What?”

Anna grinned at her sister, grabbed her hand and clearly indicated she wasn’t allowed to tell. “You have to guess.”

His eyes widened. “How? Why?”

“Because it’s funny.” To watch him squirm. “And no cheating. No asking your brothers or looking it up. You have to guess. Consider it a learning experience.”

For a second there she thought he wouldn’t bite, but sure enough that glint appeared in his eye. “Okay. What’s the prize?”

“Prize?”

“What do I get if I guess correctly?”

“Oh, satisfaction.” She grinned. He was well and truly hooked now. Add a bit of mystery and Gordon couldn’t help himself. She had used this technique so many times to get him moving with his studies. In fact, it was his father who had first suggested it many years ago. The key to Gordon was the need for discovery. He always needed to find out.

It didn’t take much.

“Deanna? Deidre? Dena?”

Dee was smiling and shaking her head.

“Detroit? Dexter? Danielle?”

Anna grinned madly. This was going to be fun.

-o-o-o-

It quickly became annoying. Gordon was very determined and eventually Dee had to kick him out of the room to the sound of every name starting with ‘D’ the boy could think of.

She slept after that. Which apparently was a good thing because when she woke, she was feeling much better. It wasn’t until that point she had enough brain to ask how long she had been in hospital.

“Three days?!” She was sitting on the edge of the bed preparing to get dressed.

“You’ve been a bit out of it, hon.” Dee’s expression hinted at what her sister had been through during that time.

“I hardly remember anything. I thought a day, maybe?”

“John called me the moment you were rescued. I met the ambulance at the hospital. You don’t remember?”

Anna shook her head.

“They hit you almost as hard as they hit Alan Tracy.”

“I want to see him.” She was ambulatory. The IV had been removed. She was leaving today.

She had to see him.

“He’s next door.”

“What?!”

“We’re in the secure wing of the hospital. International Rescue’s security has been checking in regularly. You’re under some serious protection, Sis. I’ve had to show ID and run my hand through a scanner to get in to see you every time.” An indrawn breath. “I have to say I would never want to get on the bad side of Scott Tracy. The man is a hovering storm cloud. At one point he thought I was you and started ordering me back to bed. You do not want to piss him off, trust me.”

Her last memory of Scott was him picking up his little brother from that dirty bed. His tenderness had been heart breaking.

Quiet. “They hurt his little brother.”

Dee visibly swallowed. “Yeah, they did. And my sister, too.”

Anna grabbed Dee and hugged her. “I’m sorry.”

Muffled against her shoulder. “Not your fault.”

“I need to see Alan.” He wasn’t her little brother and she didn’t want to intrude, but he was her student and...and...the last time she had seen him, he had been so hurt.

Dee lifted her head from Anna’s shoulder and frowned at her. “Okay. We can knock on his door and see if he is awake.” The frown deepened. “But you tell me if you feel woozy. And sit down. It is only pure luck you didn’t end up as bad as him. You have two contusions on the back of your head. Apparently, you wouldn’t go down with just one.” She reached over and brushed hair Anna’s hair back behind her ear. “They hurt you so badly.”

“I’m okay, Dee.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not. That guy better not step in front of my car. He won’t live to regret it.”

Anna drew her sister into another hug. “I’m okay.”

Dee grunted, obviously with some disbelief.

“I will be okay.”

“Yes, you will.”

“I will.”

Dee’s arms tightened around her. “The Tracys are going to crucify that guy and I’m going to watch.”

Her sister’s tone was almost savage. But then you generally didn’t want to piss off Dee any more than a Tracy. She had a temper.

“I need to see Alan.”

Dee sighed and let her go. “C’mon, then, let’s go see the billionaires next door.”

It took two layers of security. The one outside her door and the one outside Alan’s.

The black sash with the IR symbol had her pausing, staring. The man wasn’t Kyrano, but the black...

“Anna?”

She was holding her hand above the hand scanner, frozen. “Uh, sorry.” She placed her palm flat on the glass surface. The laser flickered across her skin and the machine beeped.

The security officer nodded and opened the door.

Inside was a room similar to hers, except this one had two beds in it. Her eyes latched onto Alan, sitting up in one,

The lights above him lit up the remains of his golden hair.

-o-o-o-


	17. Chapter 17

“Ms Kent!”

His face was bright despite the remains of the black eye and the bandages swathing his head, and it lightened her heart.

“Alan, how are you feeling?”

She made her way over to a chair beside his bed and found herself quite happy to sit down.

“I’m okay.” He grinned and pointed to his head. “Except for the hair. Look what they did to it.”

She pressed her lips together. “It will grow back.”

“Yeah, but even John won’t be able to kill off all the photos. Gordon will be bringing this up for years to come.” And that was a genuine pout on the eleven-year-old’s face.

“You know, you shouldn’t under estimate your brother. He’s smarter than he acts.”

Blue eyes caught hers and frowned just a little...until they slipped off and landed on Dee.

“Ms Kent?”

“Oh, yes, this is my sister, Dee.”

“The D! You’re who Gordy has been raving about. What is your name short for?”

Dee, being Dee, just curled her lips into a secretive smile.

“I like your hair.” The fact Alan was still exuding energy, despite his injury, reassured her more than any words could. Sure, there were bags under his eyes and he was pale, but the spark that made Alan the eager student she knew was there.

Thank god.

“Ms Kent, you should dye your hair red. Not like Johnny’s but bright, bright red. That would be so cool.” A frown. “Hey, I could-“

“You’re not dyeing your hair red, Alan.” The deep baritone from beyond the curtain on the other side of the bed made Anna jump. She knew that voice.

A hand appeared and pushed the curtain aside to reveal Virgil sitting on the second bed in the room. He was almost as pale as his brother. Dressed in a comfortable t-shirt and loose sweatpants, he was smiling as he put his tablet down. “Hello, Ms Kent.”

“Virgil! How are you?” Rib. He’d had a broken rib.

A bit of a lopsided smile. “Been better, been worse. I should be asking you that question. That was a nasty concussion you had.”

She frowned at him, but then her eyes widened. “Oh god, I didn’t throw up on you, did I?”

The smile split into a grin. “No. Though you wouldn’t have been the first if you did.”

Mortification hit her. She had brief images left from after being rescued. Virgil was in a lot of them, but she hadn’t been all there herself. What had he witnessed?

The grin faded into a familiar gentle smile. “It is good to see you, in any case.”

“Thank you.” It burst out of her without thought and with so much passion. “Thank you for saving me. And for your kindness.”

“You’re welcome, though I have to say thank you to you for looking after sprout, here.” Virgil gestured at Alan with an arm only to wince and pull it back to his side.

“Are you okay?” It was a stupid question. The man obviously wasn’t, but part of her was tackling the fact that her rescue had likely injured him further.

“Virg broke another rib. Scott blew a gasket and made him stay to keep me company.” Alan looked like he wasn’t sure if this was a good or a bad thing. “He snores a lot.”

The glare Virgil shot Alan was pure brother and it almost had Anna laughing.

Almost.

A concerned smile at Virgil. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

He tilted his head to one side and shrugged with one shoulder. “I’ll live.”

A frown, but a twitch on the bed had her turning back to Alan. “What about you? I heard you had surgery?”

Virgil answered. “He’s going to be okay. They just needed to put him under to straighten out that skull of his.” It was said with a smile but there was an undercurrent of concern in those eyes. “The fracture was partially depressed.”

“I’m okay...except for my hair. How am I going to go to school with hair like this?!”

Virgil didn’t immediately answer and his hesitation communicated everything to Anna.

Alan wouldn’t be going back to school.

Not her school, at least.

Her insides sank a little. She had no doubt that the family would see that Alan would receive the best education they could provide, but the part of her that wasn’t a teacher, but more simply just Anna, saw it as an end to a relationship with the Tracys.

Not that she was clambering for buddy-buddies with these amazing people, but they were nice, she owed them and honestly, she just liked them.

Alan was a bright spark in her class. She could see the possibilities before him. She would have passed him onto high school in a short time anyway, but now...well, perhaps she wasn’t ready to say goodbye.

But she was a professional.

She straightened in her seat.

Dee’s eyes flicked over to her and frowned just a little.

“You’ll be okay, Alan. It will grow back.”

“That’s what Virgil keeps saying. Yet, he’s not the one with half his hair missing.”

The older brother arched an eyebrow. “Would it help if I was?”

Alan stared at him. “You can’t shave your hair off, Virg. It would look silly.”

“Do you think people would make fun of me?”

“Gordon would.”

Virgil sighed. “Gordon is Gordon. Do you think anyone else would say anything if I shaved half my hair off?”

“Scott might think you’re a little crazy.”

“True. That is what he said last time.”

Alan blinked. “Last time?”

“Last time I shaved half my hair off.”

“You shaved half your hair off?!”

He shrugged. “I was sixteen. It seemed like a good idea at the time.” A smirk. “Dad didn’t agree.”

Eyes wide. “You did it without Dad’s permission?”

“Just a little.” Virgil held up a hand with two fingers a tiny amount apart. He shrugged...and grimaced. “It grew back.”

Anna didn’t miss Alan staring up at Virgil’s thick black hair, a little scruffy and obviously finger combed into place from the standard bed head.

“You could always cut the other side shorter so it doesn’t take as much time to catch up.” Anna shifted in her seat.

Dee noticed and a hand landed gently on her shoulder.

A pair of brown eyes latched on to her. “You never answered me, Ms Kent. How are you feeling?”

Honestly? “Tired.”

A single nod. “Yeah, concussions do that.” His eyes flickered to Dee and back. “Make sure you take it easy for the next week at least. Don’t mess with it. Treat yourself kindly.”

Dee spoke up. “Don’t worry, Mr Tracy, she’s coming to stay with us.” Her sister smiled at her. “Whether she likes it or not.”

Anna sighed. Great, now her sister was going to smother her.

The giggle snort from the bed had her looking up in surprise. Alan was grinning fit to split his newly healed head. “You’ve got a Scott, too.”

Huh?

“Except yours is a twin with purple hair.” Alan frowned. “Hey, Virg, has Scott ever done anything with his hair I don’t know about?”

A blink. “Uh, no. Apart from that time Gordon sprayed it with glitter hairspray. Took him weeks to get that out.” Virgil was grinning at an obviously amusing memory.

“Can we do that again?”

Anna’s smile split into a yawn.

“Okay, Sis, that’s it. Time to bundle you into the car and take you home.”

Anna wilted. A car ride was the last thing she felt like right now.

The hand on her shoulder squeezed. “You can lie down in the backseat if you want.”

“Anna, you are welcome to stay at the hospital if you still feel unwell. There is no cost to you.” There was concern in Virgil’s eyes.

She held his gaze for a moment before turning to Alan. Blue eyes smiled at her.

A sudden flash of those eyes closed and that face unresponsive.

She shuddered.

“Anna?” Dee was crouching down beside her.

Uh.

“C’mon, let’s get you home.”

A single nod.

She forced herself to her feet.

A hand grabbed hers. “Are you okay?” Alan was frowning in concern. Virgil stood up with a groan.

She held up a hand. “I’m okay. Just tired.” She frowned at Virgil until he sat down again. She let her hand drop and instead wrapped it around Alan’s, holding his hand in hers. In her teacher voice. “You get well, Alan Tracy. You hear me? I want to see those grades hitting the roof.” A glance at his bandaged head. “And don’t let Gordon tease you. If he does, mention that I have dirt on him I’m willing to share with you if he doesn’t stop.”

That prompted an eager and evil gleam in the kid’s eye. “Oooh, what, tell me.”

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a threat anymore now, would it?” She smiled at him.

He blinked and for the first time since she had walked in she saw the weariness behind those young eyes.

“You need rest, Alan.”

“It’s boring.” It was also a whine and ever so much the standard eleven-year-old.

“It’s necessary.”

Dee cut in. “Taking your own advice would be a good idea, Anna.”

Her shoulders wilted. She had to say goodbye to students all the time, but Alan was special.

His whole family was special.

“Stay safe and well.” She squeezed his hand and let it go. Stepping away from the bed, De wrapped an arm around Anna’s shoulders and the weariness sunk in again.

One last glance at Virgil. “Thank you again.”

His smile still held that hint of concern. “You’re welcome.”

With that Dee herded her out into the corridor. A breath and mentally wishing them well, Anna left the Tracys behind.

-o-o-o-

It took her a fortnight to start feeling like herself again. headaches, fatigue and nightmares haunted her. Waking up in the middle of the night yelling out student names wasn’t listed in any of the healthy teacher texts.

Deidre banned her from the school the one time she called in to arrange a return to work. Apparently, she was as white as a sheet with caverns under her eyes.

Deidre was always dramatic.

Bob was taking her class...which likely meant their fitness level would be quite advanced by the time she got back. This was probably not a bad thing.

She received a bunch of flowers and about thirty odd handmade cards from that class. Deidre delivered them one day after school in what was likely a health check-up as well. The glaring pink ensemble she was sporting was enough to trigger another headache, so Anna doubted she passed.

Ultimately, it was three weeks of mostly sleep, a little TV and pyjamas before she could shed most of the fatigue and headaches. Whatever that bastard had hit her with, he’d hit hard.

Her doctor was satisfied, however, and it was with some relief and a little trepidation that she stepped foot back into the classroom on a Monday morning.

It was so normal, so average, it was reassuring.

Except...

She wasn’t normal or average anymore. Shit had happened and it had changed her, messed her around.

She would get used to it. Get over it. She would make a new norm.

The kids bounced into the classroom and as each caught sight of her...the exclamations were heartening.

Two children were notably absent, but she had fully expected that. The empty chairs where Rory and Alan had sat stared at her all day.

But really, the day was a good one. Plenty of reassurance that she had been missed, though there was a groan when she removed the basketball hoop from above the recycling bin. Bob had been holding competitions.

The day moved quickly and she eventually found herself slumped at her desk in an empty classroom.

She must have closed her eyes a moment because the knock on the door startled her.

“Ms Kent?”

Two men in suits stood at the door.

One of them was Scott Tracy.

-o-o-o-


	18. Chapter 18

“Mr Tracy!” She pushed herself to her feet as he strode into the room, Jack Dunning on his heels.

He held up a hand, a slight smile on his face. “It’s Scott, please.” He gestured to his companion. “I believe you’ve already met Jack?”

Mr Dunning dipped his head in her direction.

“Yes, and I’m Anna.”

Scott’s smile curled around his dimples and her heart skipped a beat. She realised that this was the first time she had seen the head of the Tracy household out of uniform.

It made a big difference.

Every hair was combed into place. The suit was sharp, spotless and expensive. Gone was the emergency responder with dirt on his face, this Scott Tracy oozed money and power.

And was still so bloody tall.

She looked away and made herself busy with grabbing a couple of chairs. She dragged her own chair out from behind her desk. “Have a seat, gentlemen. What can I do for you?” As they sat, so did she.

Assessing blue eyes fastened onto her. “I’m looking for a solution to a situation and I believe you might be able to help me.”

“Yes?”

“Alan is recovering and will soon need to return to his schooling. My father placed him at this school for various reasons including proximity and safety. Kyrano is our security specialist and a resident of this town. Dad thought Alan and Gordon would be safe here and able to get the education required.” He swallowed. “Unfortunately, he was proven wrong.”

“I’m sorry.” It wasn’t her fault, yet it needed to be said.

He exhaled, looking down a moment. “So am I.” Those eyes caught hers again. “And I am very sorry you became involved. The threat was to my family, not to you. I can only thank you for what you did to protect Alan and Rory.”

She stared at him. “I’m no heroine, Scott. You and your brothers saved me as much as Alan and Rory.”

“Not according to Rory.”

“Rory? How is he?”

“We’ve made arrangements for him and his mother. They’re safe. Which leads me to the situation we have at hand.”

Anna raised an eyebrow. She didn’t miss the fact that Scott did not answer her question.

He straightened in his seat. “I’ve made some enquiries and apparently you have some experience in distance education?”

She stared at him. “Yes. I spent some time with the School of the Air in central Australia. Why?” It had been early on in her career, her sense of adventure spurred on by the unknown across the Tasman. Turned out the unknown was very dry, dusty and red. She decided that she much preferred being in the same room with her students, and on this side of the Tasman.

“Alan has made it very clear that he would like to finish his school year with you.” He gestured at the classroom they were sitting in. “But I can’t let him return here. It is not safe. Kyrano is adamant. So...” And she saw the hesitancy in his eyes.

The head of the Tracy household had only been the head a matter of months. She wondered how old he actually was.

“I was hoping you would be willing to facilitate some distance learning for Alan and Rory.”

“Rory?”

“I’ve spoken to Mrs MacIntyre and she is willing to allow us to sponsor her son in his education. He has been having some difficulties since the incident.”

Oh, Rory. Anna had been having a set of nasty nightmares. Rory was only twelve. It angered her beyond belief that he had had to suffer so much.

But, to the point. “What did you have in mind?”

“Would you be willing to continue my brother’s education until the end of the year? Via distance learning.”

She had expected it as he explained the situation, but to have it actually asked laid out what it meant. She held his gaze, her mind automatically grabbing and assembling what would be needed. She would have to balance her class duties with the workload associated with offsite learning. There was just over a quarter of a year left. They were coming up on school holidays, so that could be used to her advantage.

He must have seen something in her eyes. “We’re willing to pay you whatever you need.”

She arched an eyebrow. “It isn’t a consideration of money, Scott. More one of time and workload.” But she knew she was going to say yes, regardless.

For Alan. For Rory. If she could help them just a little after the hell they had gone through, she would. Of course, money never hurt and she certainly wasn’t in a position where she could afford to ignore it, but it wasn’t the main consideration. It was whether she could do it.

“It is a lot of work, Scott. Have you considered other distance education services?”

He sighed. “Trust me, John has been very thorough in supplying the options available.” He paused as if considering what to say next. “Alan...is having some difficulties and I would like to minimise the change required.” Another pause and for the briefest of moments she saw the same man who had picked up his little brother so gently from that dirty bed. “Alan begged me to ask you.”

Her heart lurched.

He straightened himself in his seat and the professional business man returned.

But she knew the truth.

“I will assess what needs to be done.” What else could she say? “I will need the school holidays, at least, to prepare.”

His smile snuck out from behind his facade. “Thank you, Anna. Tell me what you need and we will provide it.”

She eyed him a moment. She had no doubt of that. Worried big brother or no, Scott Tracy was obviously a powerful man, used to making things happen.

Work was likely to take over her life in the next few months. An internal sigh.

It was only a few months. She would get through it and it would help two students who desperately needed it.

But something that had been niggling her since the men walked in still remained unaddressed.

Why was Jack Dunning here?

Blue eyes caught her thought before she could voice it. God, they were so blue.

A suave smile curled those lips and she realised he had caught her staring.

Shit. This man was about to become her employer. She was a professional, goddamnit. She straightened in her seat.

The lawyer eyed the both of them. “Scott, there is the other matter at hand.” It was a subtle prompt, but Scott snapped to.

“Yes.” A swallow. “Anna, IR security has been keeping tabs on you and your movements.”

That drew her up short. “What?”

“There were some concerns regarding the MacIntyres and their connections to organised crime.” Jack’s voice was matter of fact. “You are a witness and/or a victim of both incidents. The Tracys were concerned for your safety.”

She hadn’t noticed anybody following her. Of course, she had considered the possibilities. Thoughts like that had kept her awake at night. But her conversations with the police had been reassuring.

“The police said there wasn’t anything to worry about. That the MacIntyres were in custody.”

Scott’s voice was quiet. “We have traced a connection to a worldwide crime ring. John, in particular, is concerned.” He held out a mobile phone. “We would like you to have this.”

She reached out and took it from him. Latest Tracy phone, worth a couple of thousand dollars. Completely outside her price range.

She looked up. “Why?”

“It has a direct connection to Thunderbird Five and we will be able to track you.”

“You could follow me?”

Scott’s voice was quiet. “Yes.”

He left it as a simple fact.

“Why?”

“For your safety.”

“What could you do from space?”

“We have security in the vicinity and can respond immediately.”

“So, you are following me anyway.”

“Yes.”

She held his gaze.

“We protect those we care about and Alan cares about you. Virgil, in fact, threw a fit after you left the hospital. He demanded we provide security.” A snort. “If he had given me a chance to answer, I could have told him that I had already spoken to Kyrano.” He didn’t look away, his eyes as challenging as hers. “The threat is there. We want to negate it.”

She hadn’t seen any security following her. She hadn’t seen Kyrano since the incident. Not that she had been looking. The thought that there were people watching her, hiding behind buildings...

“You should have told me.” An indrawn breath. “I work in a school surrounded by children. If I am a danger to the kids...”

“You’re not.”

“How do you know that?”

“We’re monitoring the situation-“

She shot to her feet. “How can you possibly guarantee that nothing will happen?!” The thought of a MacIntyre with a gun in her classroom was absolutely terrifying. “I have a responsibility to my students. How could you let me return to work when you knew that was a possibility?”

Scott stood up, his hands out obviously in an attempt to placate her. “Anna, you are not a danger to your students. Kyrano has you under surveillance, you’re safe.”

“I’m safe? Like Alan was?” The words were out of her mouth before she could think and she regretted them immediately as the man in front of her paled.

“That hole in our security has been plugged. I’m sorry we were unable to prevent that incident.” His voice was still strong and determined, but there was an uncertainty, a guilt in his undertones. This was a man trying to do the right thing.

“An apology is not necessary. That was not your fault. The point I am trying to make is that International Rescue is not omniscient. If there is a threat, I should not be in this school. How could I face the parents of my students should something happen? How could you?”

She grabbed the paperwork on her desk and shuffled it into a pile, her mind going through all the things she would need to do to resign from her position. But then, where would she go? Where would she be safe? She found her handbag in her hands and stared at it a moment. Looking up, she found both men calmly staring at her.

“Anna, I’m sorry.” And there was the young man who had lost his father only a matter of months ago. The suit suddenly seemed too big for him, the blue in his eyes just that touch unsure.

The door to the classroom was pushed open, no knock, no hesitancy. Kyrano strode in as if on cue. Dressed in loose black pants, a grey polo shirt and runners, his hair tied back at the nape of his neck, he appeared insignificant, a dad at the school to pick up his kids.

Only the sharp green of his eyes betrayed that he was anything but.

“Ms Kent, you and your students are safe. You have my word.”

He spoke as if his word was a certainty.

Anna sat down, thoughts swirling around her head, her whole body wilting. “How can I risk it? With so much at stake?” Her career, her life, was not worth those that filled this room, this building, on a daily basis.

And her family...Dee, her partner, hell, even the dogs. Her flatmate...

Her elbows hit the desk and her head fell into her hands.

The scuffle of footsteps. A tentative touch on her shoulder. She looked up to find Scott crouched down beside her, blue eyes intense. No longer towering above her, now looking up at her. “You are safe, Anna. I promise.”

He held her gaze. He was the commander of International Rescue. He was asking her to trust him.

Trust him.

“You. Are. Safe.”

So many questions. How could they monitor her at all times? Her family? Her friends? Her students? It wasn’t humanly possible.

But this was International Rescue, they dealt in miracles, they made things happen.

A lump caught in her throat.

Voice small. “Okay.”

Those eyes softened just a little and his hand squeezed her shoulder.

His voice was gentle, no doubt the same voice he used on frightened people he was rescuing.

She was frightened people.

Could she be rescued?

A flicker of steel in those eyes answered that question.

“Kyrano is in charge of your security, John is monitoring from orbit and Jack is tackling the legalities. We will find those responsible and remove the threat. International Rescue has resources across the globe and we are mobilising. You need us, that phone will have a Thunderbird on your doorstep in minutes.”

She stared at him. “All for one small town school teacher.”

He unfolded and straightened up to his full height, looking down at her. The confident and certain young man returned and steeled his stance. “It is what we do.”

A blink and she found herself believing him. It was little more than faith. Hope.

“Okay.” This time her voice was stronger. “Tell me what I need to do.”

That suave smile curved his lips again.

-o-o-o-


	19. Epilogue

“Okay, class, pull up page 58 in your grammar text and read the first two paragraphs. I want you to write an expressive piece using first person and present tense. One hundred words minimum.”

She didn’t miss the twin groans from the holoprojector on her desk. She had to smile, they often forgot they were in a class of twenty-odd students and their reactions were obvious. “Alan and Rory, I heard that.”

“Sorry, Ms Kent.” Alan had his head in one hand and appeared thoroughly bored. Rory didn’t even bother to answer. He was doodling on his tablet.

An arched eyebrow. “Alan, I didn’t say what the topic had to be. Perhaps you could write about flying a rocket into space?”

That caught his attention. “I could?”

“You could. And if you finish quickly enough, you could illustrate it.”

Gemma was bouncing in her seat, her hand in the air. “Ms Kent, can I write about a rocket, too?”

Anna smiled. “Of course, you are all welcome to write about subjects that interest you. You have the next forty-five minutes to complete the exercise. Make it yours, make it into whatever you want.”

She didn’t miss the grumble from Jonathon about making it into a way to get out of here. He was overdue some special attention. She wrote a note on her tablet.

All the heads in the room bent down to read.

All except Rory.

She eyed her dejected student who was still doodling. A touch at her own screen and she pulled up what the boy was drawing.

A number of words scattered over his screen, all angry and understandable, interspersed with abstract figures and angry lines.

He was having one of those days.

A sigh and she touched her headset to confine his audio to her alone. His holofigure was removed from the classroom and confined to her screen.

She didn’t miss Alan’s sudden raised eyebrow as he looked up from his work.

Rory received the notification that he was on privacy mode and looked up at her sullenly. “What have I done now?”

She suppressed another sigh. Voice quiet so the class couldn’t hear. “Nothing, Rory. I was just going to suggest that you could write this piece of text using whatever is on your mind today. You don’t have to present it to the class, it can be a private piece.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Her lips thinned. Definitely one of those days. “Do you need a break? Should I speak to your mother?”

“No!” His eyes were alarmed. “Leave Mom outta this.”

Her heart lurched. There was only so much she was capable of doing to help Rory. But she would use what little reach she had to do the best she could. “Want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

Still doodling. Apparently, he had forgotten she could see what he wrote on his tablet. _Bloody leave me alone_ was certainly clear enough.

“Okay, Rory, try to write something. It might help.” So much anger. Understandable, but it needed to be managed. She would speak to Rory’s counsellor later today and see if there was another strategy that could help. Rory was slowly working through it all, he just needed a little help.

As for her other long distance student...

“Gordon, getoff!”

The class burst into laughter as Gordon Tracy suddenly appeared in Alan’s stream and gave the younger boy a thorough noogie.

It didn’t last long, as a red flannelled arm reached into the feed and yanked the fish out of receiver range.

Alan, hair now sticking up at all angles, glared at something the rest of the class couldn’t see. “Serves you right, fishboy!”

Blue eyes widened as Alan reacted to something Anna couldn’t hear, but its contents were obvious as the eleven-year-old snapped back to attention, guilt under her gaze. He hurriedly returned to reading his tablet.

Someone in the class snickered.

Anna raised an eyebrow at the room and all heads ducked back to work.

Rory started writing a story about a boy who was scared.

Alan was describing Thunderbird Three...another paper she would have to save to the locked server John had provided for all such possible technology breaches.

The wind rustled through the rosemary bush outside the schoolroom window.

Her phone flashed up with an apology from Virgil regarding Gordon. Apparently, he was sentenced to cleaning the bilge pumps of the family boat. An unusual punishment task, but then the Tracys were an unusual family.

A glance at the room’s security camera. It had become a nervous habit.

An internal sigh.

Unusual indeed.

-o-o-o-

FIN.


End file.
